One Wrong Move
by XoGabbyGirloX
Summary: Gabby has something she wants to say to her 'bff' Emily, but she doesn't know how. One wrong move could damage the friendship, and it doesn't help when her friend Kara gets new neighbors, whom Gabby likes to hang with... NOTE: Not Pkmn story, has Pkmn ppl
1. Sleepy Confusion

Dear E,

I'm not sure things are working out. You see, I just feel like sometimes either you try too heard, or not enough, or just act like something's wrong…

I'm sorry. Can we just be good friends instead of best?

Yours truly,

Gabby

Gabby sighed as she saved the letter, printed it, and turned her computer off. Closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair, she thought about the past few weeks. She and Emily hung out a bit, mostly chatting online. However, whenever they hung out, Emily seemed wary, paranoid, and jealous of Gabby's other friend, Sara, whom she disliked.

Shaking her head, Gabby wondered why her friend thought she wanted Sara as her quote "_**new #1 BFF**_." They had a rocky five years together, and Gabby wasn't sure if being best friends was a good way to trust Sara again.

"We will, we will rock you!" she murmured, thinking of one of her favorite songs to distract herself from thinking about the friendship triangle. 'Cheer up Gabby, at least you're going to Kara's tomorrow!' Kara was another friend, who had been one of Gabby's best since third grade. The soon to be seventh grader beamed. Kara, in her opinion, was most fun to hang with because, like Gabby, she liked pretty much everything, was hyped up, had a great sense of humor, and a bit of a short attention span.

But until tomorrow, Gabby was just going to have to sleep. She scratched the back of her head, yawned, curled up into her bed, and fell asleep.


	2. A Trip to Karisa's

Bright sunlight flooded the room, waking Gabby up. After a groggy glance at the clock, she groaned. "Six freaking thirty AM?" she muttered angrily. Knowing herself, and how she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Gabby just decided to get up and get ready for hanging out at Karisa's. "What to wear, what to wear…" she whispered, opening her closet, staring at the endless pairs of capris and T-shirts. After thinking about it, she grabbed her favorite jean capris and a T-shirt with the word 'Dance' on it.

After getting ready for the day, Gabby turned her TV on, and lazily sitting on her bed, she watched Charmed until 11:00 AM. At about 11:05, RING, RING! Her phone spazzed out. Picking it up, the tweenager talked to Kara, who said she'd be there in about 15 minutes to go to Rascal's.

For those of you who don't know, Rascal's was this extremely amazing place located about 15 minutes away from Gabby's neighborhood. It was sort of like a giant Chuck E. Cheese with games for more age groups. She had once won a $50 play card there via one of the hardest games, though she spent it almost immediately.

Right on cue at 11:20, the doorbell rang. However, so did the phone. Gabby pressed the 'door talk' button on the intercom, said "be right there Kara!" and picked up the phone without checking the Caller ID. "Hellooooo? Thompson res-i-deeeence! Gabbeh speaking." she sang.

"Hi, biffle!" an excited voice rang out. Gabby made a face, "oh, hi Emi…" "Hey Gabby, I was wondering if you'd like to go swimming today. Only a week before school starts!" Gabby sighed silently, thinking of how suckish the year was going to be due to all the Sara/Emily drama. "Sorry Emi, I can't today." Emily sounded confused. "But you didn't even call your parents yet!" The tween standing in her room, growing impatient said "I'm hanging with Karisa today. Call you later. Bye." and hung up.

Now, Gabby ran downstairs, unlocked both doors, and hugged Kara. "I haven't seen you since the last day of school!" Gabby exclaimed happily. Both girls squealed randomly as Gabby ran to put on her sneakers. A few minutes later, they were in Mrs. Larson's car, pulling out of the Thompson family's driveway. While Mrs. Larson drove, Gabby filled her friend in on the Emily story.

"…and that really annoyed me, you know?" Gabby said, finishing up a story. "Wow. So basically she didn't take the hint and kept saying you were thinking about **GOLD? **Does she think you've a perv or something?" "Sure hope not. I'm just surpri-" Gabby finished, stopping suddenly. "This isn't Rassscall's!" she said with a giggle, trying to imitate Sora from Kingdom Hearts Chronicles.

"Oh… well we're going to Rascal's later, I have some new neighbors I thought you'd like to meet. They should be hanging out next door to my place like usual…" Kara explained with a sly smile. A raised eyebrow was Gabby's reply. "What? I think you'll like the group very much," Kara said brightly. A confused Gabby shrugged. "I take that as a yeeeeees!" Karisa sang smugly. After getting out of the Larson's minivan, Gabby found her arm grabbed by her friend as she was dragged towards the house next door. DINNNG DOONNG went the doorbell as Karisa rang it. A pretty woman answered the door. "Hello Karisa! Nice to see you, neighbor. Who's this?" she asked happily. "Hi Mrs. Almer, this is my friend Gabby."

Mrs. Almer seized Gabby's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Gabby! Anyone who's a friend of my son's friends are good in my book!" With that statement, Gabby looked extremely confused. Mrs. Almer laughed, "let me get my son", and turned around, shouting "GUYS! KARISA IS HERE, AND SHE BROUGHT A FRIENNND!"


End file.
